


Pure

by CrowsAce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Characters Come Back To Life, Depression, Eating Disorders, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, but what's the cost?, good kids doing evil shit, magic isn't black and white, various shade of grey, world order - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Summary: Lily Potter is just beginning her third year at Hogwarts when a ghost from her brothers past turns up and starts causing trouble that the Wizarding world had thought to be long behind them. But it’s not just her brother that is being haunted by ghosts of the past.





	1. Prologue/Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be chaotic.

In the middle of a crater stood a child with dark red hair blackness oozed out from their mouth as they coughed choking on the darkness lodged in their throat as they tried to scream but no sound could escape. The world was burning metal. The child fell to the ground. There was nothing left. 

Suddenly they were running, down a street in a city, but the buildings, all around the buildings crumpled to ground leaving nothing but chaos and dust in their wake, and there was no sound, just a static numbness that seemed to fit well until there was sound. All around there was screaming and bodies.  _ Oh gods! _ The kid thought as bodies seemed to push into them from all sides, screams seemingly echoed in the space between their ears. Green eyes stared horrified into matching green eyes, but those ones were empty, the life inside long gone the kid tried to scream, only the black ooze came out.

Inside the barn where no one goes they stood, looking up at it the machine, the child felt  _ hope _ when looking at it a machine that was magical as well as muggle made, the best of both worlds, this machine would be what saved them… 

 

If only the child had realised. How certain events can come into play due to the actions one takes to avoid them. 

 

It was too late by the time Lily Potter realised she should never have created the machine.


	2. A laugh at the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes you see.

Lily sat at the Ravenclaw table waiting for the sorting to begin, she ignored the eyes she felt on her, there was perhaps more eyes on her than usual, a lot of the older students paid no mind but those in her year and younger just stared. To be fair to them it wasn’t often they saw a person with bright green skin.

Of course those who weren’t looking at her were either looking at James whose skin was was dyed a dark blue with light blue spots (she couldn’t stop the smug feeling of managing to get two colours where her brothers only managed one) or looking at her other brother Albus whose skin and hair was dyed a lovely mustard yellow. If only Teddy was here with his intense Red dyed skin it would of been the perfect unity, sadly however Teddy had long since graduated, and technically the colours should of faded by now.

It was just a harmless prank.

 

Well it was till the sorting was over and after the usual announcements from the Headmistress she then called on the three of them to head up to her office as soon and the feast was over. Her eyes found Al’s and then they both looked at James who just shrugged.

 

“Good summer Lily?” Bridgette Rosier asked with a smirk, she had apparently been the first Rosier in long time to be sorted into a house that wasn’t Slytherin, kind of like how Al was the first Potter in Slytherin for centuries, though Lily wasn’t sure that was accurate unless they were only counting the Potter _men_.

 

“Yeah it was pretty decent, how was yours? Got a tan I see.”

 

“Ah yes we went to Cyprus for a month it was quite lovely and as you pointed out I definitely caught the sun… you and you’re brothers must of caught _clown disease_.”

 

People began laughing around them. Lily grinned, “Oh come now Bridge, you _know_ we were born with that.”

 

Her response caused more laughs and for the other girl to shake her head. “Oh only you L.”

 

Soon enough the feast was over and she found herself walking with her brothers to the headmistresses office.

 

“Did anyone else get funny stares?” Lily asked conversationally, causing her brother Albus to snort and James laugh.

 

“Why none at all sis, I wasn’t at all quizzed and ridiculed, and threatened be kicked out of my house.”

 

“Indeed, I didn’t at all convince anyone we had a rare sibling disease that happens in threes and that I was in the final terminal stage.”

 

“Oh well that’s good then, only because we wouldn’t want anyone going around saying we had clown disease and not taking us seriously despite being serious about our work.”

 

“I am indeed Sirius but you know my first name is James.”

 

And so the conversation went on like this till all three were stood in front of a stern looking woman who seemed torn between yelling, laughing and fighting the urge to jump out the window. Instead in a very calm voice she said. “Is there a particular reason the three of you decided to start this year looking like… like…”

 

“Why it’s the school colours Professor! We wanted to show house unity! Sadly you’ll notice we’re missing ¼ of the colours due to Teddy being positively ancient.”

 

“Ancient Mr. Potter?” The professor gave James a stern look who only beamed.

 

“That’s right Professor but I wouldn’t worry your pretty face about it as sadly it only happens to men… and our sister, sorry sis.”

 

“You’ll be ancient before me bro and by then I’m sure me and Al can come up with a cure.”

 

“Indeed we will be forever young whilst you and Teddy age on.”

 

The Professor let out a sigh and began muttering to herself. “Just one more year Minerva, one more year.”

 

James smirked at that before quickly looking sad, “You know Professor I hate to think of you alone with these two ruffians I call siblings, perhaps I shall apply for a teaching job here!” Al and Lily barely suppressed their snickers, unlike a few of the previous headmasters/mistress who were openly laughing at the look of horror that had flashed across the face.

 

“I dare say James I doubt teaching will be your cup of tea, after all think about karma.”

 

“Karma Professor?”

 

“Indeed think of everything you put your teachers through,” Her eyes narrowed at him when he started snickering to himself, “Now put yourself in your teachers shoes.” Now it was her turn to smirk when the boy paled at the thought.

 

“No thanks, you’ll have to look after these miscreants on your own!”

 

Albus looked mildly offended. “How am I a miscreant when it’s you and Lily that start these things!”

 

“Hey! I only do these things because you two do them to me!”

And that’s how on the first evening back at school Minerva had drank almost an entire bottle of firewhisky whilst the Potter brood yelled at one another in her office. Thank goodness for her the first evening back fell on a Saturday.


End file.
